Kevin (Thomas and Friends)
Kevin is a well-meaning, but clumsy four-wheeled crane who works at the Sodor Steamworks. Bio Making his first appearance in Hero of the Rails, Kevin works at the Steamworks with Victor, offering help whenever possible. When Spencer was sent to the Steamworks after getting slate in his funnel, Kevin distracted him by dropping parts all around while Thomas took engine parts to Hiro. He later participated in Hiro's official restoration. Thomas was once put in charge of the Steamworks when Victor went to visit one of the Narrow Gauge engines and Kevin helped Thomas fetch parts. However, Kevin got so busy that he became confused and accidentally pushed a button which sent Spencer up in the air on the gantry crane. Soon Victor arrived and helped restore order to the Steamworks. Cranky once had too much work to do at the docks, so Kevin was sent to help out. Unfortunately, Cranky didn't want Kevin's help and told him to stay in a corner out of his way. When Cranky dropped a load of pipes and a cage full of chickens, Kevin rushed to help. This made Cranky even more cross. Thomas and Salty tried to show Kevin that Cranky did have a heart of gold deep inside, but were unsuccessful immediately. When Cranky knocked over a barrel, Kevin tried to help but ended up falling into the sea. Luckily, Cranky fished him out of the water, but not before The Fat Controller arrived and saw what had happened. He was about to send Kevin away in disgrace when Cranky spoke up, defending Kevin and proving to them both that he really did have a heart of gold. Together, Kevin and Cranky got all of the work at the Docks done. Later Ben tricked Kevin so he could be painted blue just like his twin, Bill so they could deceive Connor again. Kevin later became fascinated with the snow, and decided to play around in it despite Victor's warnings, but got stuck outside the Steamworks until Thomas spotted him waving his crane arm round, not knowing that Victor went out to search for him. Persona Kevin is a bubbly and enthusiastic crane who works at the Sodor Steamworks, where he assists Victor in repairing engines. He is innocent, well-meaning, bursting to help and say hello, and always eager and ready to lend a helping hook. Kevin is often seen dashing about and tends to be quite clumsy, having a habit of frequently dropping things from his hook and pranging objects as he buzzes about. He often exclaims that it was "a slip of the hook". Something that he says often enough for Victor, who he refers to as "boss", to be able to commonly finish the sentence for him. But Kevin is loveable, kind-hearted, and funny, if rather naive, and always tries his best, regardless of his inexperience. Basis Kevin is based on a 4 wheel Ransome and Rapier 6 ton crane with an added enclosed cab. Just like Kevin, these cranes were known to be clumsy and cumbersome. Livery Kevin is painted in a yellow livery with black warning stripes. His hook and brake are red. He has the Sodor Steamworks logo painted on his cab door. Appearances Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Manuel Campuzano (Latin America; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Helge Winther Larsen (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Takayuki Kawasugi (Japan) * Robert Kotulla (Germany) * Artur Pontek (Poland) * Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) * Samuel Harjanne (Finland) * Dor Srugo (Israel) * Troells Toya (Denmark) * Robson Kumode (Brazil) * Salvador Serrano Jr. (Spain) * Prokhor Chekhovskoy (Russia) Trivia * Exactly how Kevin is driven is unknown, as he has never been seen with an operator. Quotes * "Sorry boss, slip of the hook!" - Kevin's catchphrase Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (Asia only) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal and oily) * Collectible Railway * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (Japan only) * Boss (discontinued) * Thomas and Friends Adventures (coming soon) Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:CGI Series-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Yellow Characters Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Cranes Category:Small Characters Category:Jerks Category:Tough Characters Category:Vehicles Category:HiT Entertainment Characters